Moonlit Night
by Ignitious
Summary: Struggling to sleep, Pit notices that a certain doppelganger took off in the midst of night. Being curious, he decides to see what Dark Pit is up to yet runs into a surprise of his own.


**I managed to finish my big papers tonight and decided to award myself by writing my OTPs.  
Of course I'm wise enough to write this at five in the morning but eh, I'll live. So have some more leisurely writing from yours truly.**

 **Words: 964**

* * *

 _"I can't sleep…"_

Pit arose from his interrupted slumber as he patiently waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. He glanced over in his brother's direction as the angel quickly realized that Dark Pit vanished without a trace.

 _"Huh, that's weird?! That isn't like Pittoo at all."_

The brunet temporarily debated with himself, wondering if he should pursue the black angel's whereabouts let alone barge into Dark Pit's private matters. It didn't help that Master Hand rewarded the hardworking Smashers with a temporary getaway to some unknown land, so tracking Dark Pit was more difficult than Pit realized. He knew he could easily use twin telepathy however what was the fun of that if he was out with that princess.

It was no secret that Dark Pit was dearly fond of the Ylissean princess yet despised how everyone made such a huge deal over something so trivial. The dark angel was interrogated to no end by the likes of Peach, Ness to even Viridi herself, which took Pit by quite a surprise. Overall, it was quite peculiar why the Goddess of Nature would partake interest in Dark Pit's affairs yet she probably seized this opportunity to grasp a further understanding of Pit instead.

Pit slightly frowned in annoyance, realizing that pondering would only take him nowhere let alone answer anything. Instead, he decided to take a late night stroll for the time being. The angel subtly took off as he noticed the giant luminous pearl in front of his very eyes. Along with the glistering moon, the woods always transformed at night, taking new shapes as if ominous versions where crafted once the sun completely vanished. The night sky donned a canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars, followed by a faint sound of the wind.

The angel slowly took a few steps, moving his head left and right as he searched for his twin just to be caught off guard by idle chatter. He quickly leaped behind an aging oak tree as he peered his head to get a better glimpse of the source. Not from afar, he noticed Dark Pit and Lucina perched on a vacant stump as they gazed at the night sky above them. Being nosy, Pit couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two as he was extremely curious about their late night presence.

"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future," Lucina simply informed the dark haired angel.

Dark Pit glanced over at her as he slightly gaped his jaw, giving out a yawn.

"Um, I don't truly understand what part of bright you're seeing but to be quite honest, there are barely any stars up," he bluntly exclaimed. The black angel's response of course, received a chortle from the azure haired princess herself.

"To be precise, it's more than I could bargain for. Where I came from, the stars where absent almost as if they died the very night the fell dragon emerged. Even if he's been put permanently to rest, I still have nightmares about Grima's return every now and then," Lucina exclaimed. Dark Pit noticed her voice dropping towards the end, yet knew it was better not to pry into her past life.

As Pit observed the two lovebirds chatting amongst one another, he was suddenly taken by complete surprise by a gentle tap on the shoulder. He quickly turned around as he came face to face with a familiar pair of amethyst eyes.

"L-Lana?! I thought you were back at home," Pit stammered a bit. The brunet wasn't expecting her to appear, let alone come across her once more. He felt meeting Lana was what Lady Palutena dubbed to be those once in a lifetime opportunities.

"I decided to take a little journey. You know, reunite with some old friends, check up on the princess, etcetera… I didn't expect to run into you at all! So, how's it going?" the white sorceress questioned, which was followed by a small chortle.

"It's going good, well even if the stars are rather lacking, the moon is quite bright tonight," Pit stated. _"Damn it Pit! Nice going, out of all the times you had to be cheesy it had to be now!"_

Lana however, agreed with him. She grabbed his hand as the two sat under the oak tree for a minute or two in silence before picking up conversation once more.

"Pit?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe that wishes come true?"

"Well, it depends. Lady Palutena told me that either wishes come true or if I wished hard enough, a magic broom would multiply itself and eventually take over Skyworld," he exclaimed, which of course, received a chuckle from Lana's end. The seer couldn't help but find his tacky jokes to be quite adorable. Shortly after, she leaned her head on Pit's shoulder as she mumbled something which was quite difficult for the white angel to pick up, yet he managed to catch four words.

I love you Pit.

Realizing that his brother's yawn was truly contagious, the brunet decided to call it a night as he rested his head on Lana as he pecked her cheek before drifting off to sleep.

Little did the sleeping pair know that Dark Pit and Lucina observed them the entire time.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Lucina softly asked.

"…. Nah, let Pit-stain rest awhile with Cittoo. He's been yearning to encounter her again since she took off once more to continue her task anyways," the black angel coolly replied.

The Ylissean princess bobbed her head before heading back towards the cabin with Dark Pit.

 _"Perhaps one day, I will finally be able to confess my feelings to him."_

* * *

 **That's it! I felt that I've neglected Pit/Lana for a while so I decided to reward myself with writing it. I do need to finish the other Pit/Lana story so this one was a nice warm up.**

 **Note that I probably only use this crossover section in regards to Smash when a) it takes place outside the Smash!verse and/or b) more of the other game's lore/style is used.  
I will say though I am still quite amazed that other people ship this as well. It truly makes me happy and I do hope to see more of it in the future... well, one could only dream.**

 **Now I should probably go to bed!  
\- Ash**


End file.
